Wishes
by Hime no Senshi
Summary: Sometimes you never know what you have, until you wish it all away. Love can be right in front of you, and you may still be blind to it... An InuKag oneshot.


**Wishes, an InuKag oneshot**

**Dedicated to my awesome BFF, Sravya! Happy belated birthday!**

_-Kagome POV-_

I can't sleep.

I toss and turn in my sleeping bag I had brought from home. The thought of home made me homesick.

I don't belong here.

I sneak away from Sango, who is fast asleep next to me and sit on the edge of the cliff as I contemplate my life under the starry night sky. Water flows below the cliff in a stream, it's gushing sound calming music to my ears. It's peaceful and eerily quiet.

It wouldn't be so if Inuyasha was here. It would probably be noisy and happy. The thought of him makes me smile sadly as my thoughts turn to him.

Inuyasha.

I remember finding him all that time ago sealed to the tree by Kikyō's arrow. I had slowly fallen in love with the silver-haired hanyou. He could probably never return my feelings after his first love. I'm only a pale imitation, a painful reminder of the past. I shouldn't be here. I don't belong here.

Kikyō.

Inuyasha loved her. She was his first love and I know he could never let go of her. He probably only kept me around as I was her reincarnation, complete with her soul. Kikyō belonged here, with Inuyasha, and I didn't. It was the painful reality I had to force myself to wake up to. Inuyasha would never be able to return my feelings while the one he had always loved was around. She was everything I wasn't. She was flawless, I was useless. He was probably mesmerised by her. Love at first sight, though ironically between a priestess and a demon.

I sigh as I swing my legs. Why don't I just jump? A nagging voice at the back of my head tells me that it's because of Inuyasha. Him. I really had fallen badly for him.

I feel my hair rising up, flying with the breeze. I feel someone brush a strand out my face as they sit down beside me.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

It was Inuyasha. There was hope that maybe he did care for me albeit only a small one.

"When we complete the Shikon no Tama, what would we wish for?" I blurt out suddenly, wondering what my answer would be.

"I... don't know. What would I wish for?" He answers truthfully before taking on a wistful look. "Maybe for happiness. Ask me a year or two ago and I would have said straight away that I wanted to be a full demon. But what is the fun in that? It would probably be a lonely life, a selfish wish for power that would corrupt the jewel. Maybe I'd become a human. You have to be careful what you wish for."

"What are your feelings for Kikyō?"

"I loved her. We were lovers who were inseparable, who would always be together..." He starts and Kagome's heart sinks. "... But I feel as if that was in another lifetime. She died and I never maybe did truly move on. This Kikyō though, she is a mere imitation of herself. A bitter soul trapped in the past which she never could get over. Brought to life as a now-dead witch's puppet, Kikyō wallows in a life of regrets. She takes the souls of others to extend her life. Naraku ruined any chances of the life we could have had. But I fell in love again, with a mortal girl. She stole my heart. She was feisty as beautiful and well... perfect. I will always protect you, Kagome. My wish is to be beside you for eternity."

He looks me in my eyes and smiles, his amber eyes meeting my own. He puts and arm around me and I melt into his warm embrace. He... He loved me. Not Kikyō. Me.

"Inuyasha, I love you. I knew that but I always felt I wasn't worthy of you. This isn't my era. I don't belong here but I get homesick when I'm not here. But Kikyō was your first love? Doesn't that make her something special to you?"

"At first, yeah, there were those lingering feelings for her but I always felt so lonely when you were gone. I loved how independent you were and... yeah, we end up here today under the stars."

I sigh, feeling like the luckiest girl in the world and lay back, the ghost of a smile on my face.

I can feel him next to me and and I take his hand. He finally speaks again.

"I sometimes hate it when I'm like this, full human. I always get these weird feelings and I... just don't know. I can't look at you, Kagome. I get all hot and feverish and it's just weird." Inuyasha mutters to me. Only then I notice how his ears are gone and his hair is black. I wish for them back and for his hair to be its rightful colour. I find it cute how his cheeks are dusted with a light pink tint.

And then I realise what I truly want to wish for.

"I... would wish for everything to be the way it is. It keeps us all together, and you and I don't need to be full demons or humans or whatever. I'd love you in any form, but you're truly perfect just the way you are, Inuyasha."

"And you too, Kagome."

I can finally sleep.


End file.
